The Man Who Made HIM
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: I often wondered what happened to House when he came back home after the events on One Day, One Room. A little AU, SLASH OOC


**The Man Who Made Him**

Rating: T

Paring: Gregory House and James Wilson (Establish relationship)

Timeline and Summary: What happened after the episode One Day, One Room. In this story, House and Wilson had been together since Julie dump Wilson. James Wilson didn't know his lover as much as he thought. Wilson first person point of view. (They had a falling out during Tritter, but they somehow got back together.) AU, a little OOC

Words count: 1500

 _AN: I often wondered what happens to House when he came back home after the events on One Day, One Room._

 ** _Warning: Child Abuse and Slash._**

 **GH/JW**

When I got to our apartment after work This is the first week I came back after he kicked me out in December, I was living in a hotel. I didn't know what to expect, I was somewhat disappointed, no, scratch that I was disappointed and angry at him. The detox is just a ploy to get him out of and to show Tritter he had changed so that he will not go to jail. I have to admire him for what he did about his drugs he really fooled everyone. I was worried about him because after we played table football today he seems off. I know that that clinic patient, that rape victim got to him, I wanted to ask Greg about what he told her but I know that he wouldn't take nicely to being asked what is up with him. 'Nope.' I need to tread lightly here.

He wasn't even at our apartment when I got home it was 6:30 already, He is just running late but a nut of worry shot me through when you push him he will break. I knew that he is private about his family. I mean his parents. He seems to love his mother but hated his father, I knew that he spent time in military bases and he travels the world. But I never knew a god damm thing, in more than a casual observer has. Dammit, I am not a casual observer I am his partner of a year now.

Then a motorcycle revs its engine, I saw him. I wanted to confront him, I really want him to come to me about this. I decided that I will put it to rest just for a few hours then I will come at it later. "House," I said when he came in the door. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry. I want to go to bed, help yourself in the kitchen." He said coming into the kitchen. Now, I was worried. Greg wouldn't do this. Wouldn't pass on food. "House, what's going on?" I asked. He storms out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and to make the matters worst he lock himself. Luckily, House's bottle of Vicodin is in his jacket pocket that was out in the kitchen. "Greg," I said. "Please open up." I heard hiccuping subs, Greg was crying, in the thirteen years, I never heard him so broken "God, House, Please open the door." It dawn on me I need to tread lightly here.

"Greg, what did you do?" I asked, trying and failing to open the door."Go 'way, Jamey." He said in clench teeth. "House," I said sharply. "I am getting my keys, okay." I ran to the living room, gotten my keys. Then I opened the door. He was hunch over our bed in the far corner near the window. "Why don't you go 'way.?" He asked rhetorically. I recognize this as House didn't want to be hurt, I saw this after the infarction. I took a deep calming breath and asked: "Why didn't you tell me?" My hands were thrown over my head in a placating gesture.

He flinches with the tone of my voice. I was right about my suspicions, House had been abused and he told Eve about it. Then he screams when I touch his face. "NOOOOO." God, This is worse than I thought. "Greg, look at me! I said after a minute. I was alarm at what I saw. his eyes were unseeing, wild, pools of blue, At least he looks towards my direction. "House, are you with me," I asked when he looks at my direction. "Jamey!" I breathe a sigh of relief. "House, Can You tell me?" What the heck Is going on, House?" I asked.

"Nothing to tell." He protested with his usual sarcasm. "No, there is something to tell. Because you flinch when I touch you, House,— He cut me off. "there is nothing to tell, Wilson." He repeated. "House, You freak out when—" He cut me off with a kiss, I pulled away. Will you answer me for a second here, please. "Noooooo." He screams. "Get the hell away from me!" I wanted to leave him to his own devices, but I had known him for a decade now and no, this is just him deflecting. So, I used a different tack, I knew that I can't promise this, "Greg, if you say anything tonight, I will tell Cuddy that to lie of the clinic hours, all I asked that you tell me something. Tell me one word." He flinches and looks as though he is having a panic attack.

"Greg, I am sorry!" For what, I didn't know. "No, No. No, I am sorry, I am sorry." He chanted like a small child. "I will not tell again, Please not the ice bath, Its cold. It's cold." I close my eyes and sighed deeply. He had been silenced by who, I didn't know for sure. Then he spoke again and the dawning realization came through me, the horror too. "Dad, last chance, don't kill mom, I wouldn't tell." Okay, This is new to me, He was blackmailed by his father not to tell and till now he believes that if tell someone about the abuse and him his mother will get killed. GOD, I wanna kill John House for damaging the most important person in my life.

It makes me sad because I didn't know for twelve long years Even when our relationship changed. I had zero clues. But now that I know about it I then now it's starring down my face all along. No wonder he hates his father. "House, are you with me yet?" I asked after a minute of staying right beside him but not touching. No response. "House, come on, talk to me." He looks at me with a totally blank expression on his face. Then I saw a glimpse of that little boy, his eyes, his like deer in the headlights.

"Greg, are you with me yet?" No response this time I touch his hair lightly. He didn't flinch, Its a rather good sign. "Wilson, you there?" He asked. Then the realization of what he had revealed hit him and "No way, I didn't want to tell anyone, not now. he will call you!" He said so freak out, he had an irrational fear, that this will get to his father and his mother will get the brunt of his father's ire. What I needed to do is just to reassure him that everything will be okay and that no one will never hurt him or her. That I am here for him, and that I love him.

"Greg, Do you think that I will let this information, knowing that your mother still lives with him, leak to him, and Cuddy, she cares about you,." He sighed loudly, "I know logically that the information will not backfire, it's just that, I don't know why." He looks vulnerable then I asked. "Now, if you incline to tell about what he did?" I said as gently as possible.

He took a deep shuttering breath and said. "When I was a kid starting, at Three years old." At three years old, I was playing a toy car, the wooden ones. for some reason I broke the toy, my mother was out of the house and it was just the two of us." He fumbled to squeeze my hand, I gave my hand to him we were seating in the bed by this point. He sighed and continue with the story form his pass. "And he told me I was a bad kid for breaking that toy, that was the first time he hurt me. He put me in an ice bath for no more than five minutes."

"As I got older," He took a deep breath again. "There is one time when I got in trouble because I shouted at my social studies teacher because I didn't support the Vietnam war, I got an F on an essay, when I got back home from school the teacher apparently called my father and told him about everything." He took a deep shattering breath "And he'd burn all my books. He had not let me eat for three days."

Every time my mother cook something like pancakes or French toast, he will put hot sauce instead of pancake syrup on the thing, I shouldn't let on to mom that he did that. Unless I want to get a 'lesson' on how to thank your parents which In tales an ice bath or a 10 weeps or staying outside for a night."

I want to tell him that everything will be okay, but I know that everything isn't okay for him. All I can do is hug him and say some words of comfort in his ear and tell Cuddy, to lay him off clinic for the next week without obviously I can't tell why like with the carpet. His stomach growls loudly, he asked me, "What's for dinner?" I kiss him on the lips and said, "Pizza?"˚

THE END


End file.
